The present invention relates generally to compositions for keeping animals' skins and coats healthy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dietary supplement for dogs and cats that prevents shedding out of season and promotes healthy skin and silky, glossy coats.
There are over 54 million domesticated dogs and over 63 million domesticated cats in the United States. The owners of these pets and other animals have had to cope with the problems associated with keeping the animals indoors and coming into frequent contact with the animals. Additionally, these pet owners deeply care for their pets and want to keep them as healthy and as beautiful as possible.
One of the problems pet owners often encounter is excessive amounts of pet hair clinging to clothes and fabrics and covering surfaces, including floors, carpets, and furniture. This is a result of shedding, the process by which many animals routinely lose their hair. New hair grows to replace that which is lost, so that the animals maintain a full coat.
Shedding is a normal process for certain animals and breeds, and should take place in those animals every spring. However, many individual animals shed throughout the year, not just during their natural shedding cycle. It is this unwanted, non-seasonal shedding that creates the year-round covering of pet hair found in the homes and on the clothes of pet owners.
Pet owners also are interested in keeping their pets healthy, and one aspect of that is healthy skin. Animals may be subject to myriad problems and diseases of the skin, including fungus infections and seasonal dry skin. Additionally, most pet owners want their pets to have a coat that is pleasing to the eye and to the touch. This is especially true for owners of show dogs, but is equally important to owners of household pets. It is desirable that pets have coats that look and feel healthy, glossy, and silky.
In view of the above mentioned problems and considerations, the present invention contemplates a liquid composition that supplements a dog's or cat's food daily, prevents or reduces non-seasonal shedding and promotes healthy skin and a silky, glossy coat. Prior products on the market have partially met this need but have not fully achieved the objective. As described below, the present composition solves the problems and is safe and all-natural, does not interfere with an animal's natural shedding cycle, and is highly palatable to dogs and cats.